


Christmas Traditions

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bells, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Christmas Lights, Coffee, Fireplaces, Holidays, Horses, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, Memories, One Horse Open Sleigh, Small Towns, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: Tony and Gibbs share their holiday memories and traditions, and decide it's time to start their own.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86





	Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Happy Holidays Challenge at LJ.  
> Prompt: One Horse Open Sleigh (or carriage)

It was a cold winter’s night. The pair walked briskly through the darkness, having just shared an evening meal at Tony’s favorite Italian restaurant. Hundreds of holiday lights illuminated their path. 

Gibbs smiled as he walked by Tony’s side, each man had shoved his hands into his own coat pockets in hopes of keeping them warm. “You like the lights?” he asked. 

Slowing his pace slightly, Tony took in the sight of the nearest display. “Christmas always reminds me of my mother,” he said, bowing his head slightly. 

“Movies, caramel popcorn and mulled cider?”

“That was Christmas Eve, specifically. But when my mother was alive, just days before Christmas each year, we would travel to Manhattan by train and go shopping. All the twinkling lights made the city seem so magical.”

“Would you do anything special, or just shop?”

Tony’s eyes sparkled brightly. “It was just my mother and me. Never my father or anyone else. No nannies. It was a special time we spent together, just the two of us. We would go ice skating at Rockefeller Center, then we’d go for a carriage ride in Central Park. It wasn’t quite a one-horse open sleigh, but close enough. There was a café near the park that had the best hot chocolate ever, with chocolate shavings added to the whipped cream. After we warmed up, we’d go shopping. I’d point out all the things I’d wanted and she would tell me I had the very best taste of any little boy who had ever lived.”

“And I’ll bet some of those things you chose would appear under your tree by Christmas Day.”

“Yeah, that is true. I guess she went back and bought them when I was in school. She’d always let me pick out toys to be donated. She said that everyone deserves to be happy on Christmas Day.”

“I love that you have such wonderful memories of spending time with your mother.”

Turning to Gibbs, Tony asked, “Don’t you have fond memories of spending Christmas with your mother?”

Gibbs nodded. “Her parents owned a farm. We would always go out there and it was best when there was snow. It was a real winter wonderland.”

“I can imagine you as a young child sitting in front of a fireplace mesmerized by the crackling fire.”

“They always had a fire going. And my mom would hang our stockings above it. We’d spend the mornings opening gifts, and often tossed the wrapping paper into the fire, watching it burn up in seconds.”

A chuckle escaped Tony. “It’s a wonder you didn’t grow up to be an arsonist.”

“No. It was just warm and comforting, being there with family. Not just us, but with my cousins, too.”

“It is a bit lonely being an only child on Christmas Day. All those toys and games, but no one around to play with.”

“After opening our presents, if it was cold enough for the pond to freeze over, we’d all go out there and skate a bit. One year we got hockey sticks and played for hours.”

“Really? I can’t imagine you on skates.”

“I haven’t skated for years. They had horses, too. My grandfather would hitch up the horses to a wagon. He had this matching pair of blood bays that would do this high-stepping trot. Really flashy. He’d take us out on the country roads to see the houses that were decorated.”

“What if it snowed? How much snow could the wagon go over?”

“It was even better if it was cold and there was at least six inches of snow on the ground,” explained Gibbs. “Then my grandfather would switch out the wheels with sleigh runners and they had something special they’d attach to the horses’ hooves to keep them from slipping in the snow. The horses, Cinnamon and Cocoa, loved pulling the sleigh in the snow. It was almost like it was weightless, once they got going. Grandfather would add these sections of bells to the bridles and harness. It was such a merry sound. My mom just loved it. And so did I.”

“It sounds amazing.”

Grabbing Tony’s arm, Gibbs pulled him to a stop. “We should do that.”

“What?”

“Take some time off and enjoy the holidays like we did when we were kids.”

“Okay,” Tony quickly agreed. “I’ll check out some places online. I’ll plan out the whole thing. My treat. It will be my Christmas gift to you.”

Gibbs thought for a moment, and then agreed to let Tony plan the whole thing. He’d check with the director in the morning and make sure they could get the time off from work.

They were fortunate that the week leading up to Christmas was slow. Mostly, they kept busy with cold cases. Tony was nearly holding his breath, expecting a last-minute case to come in and ruin their plans, but nothing came in and Gibbs eventually gave the team the nod, letting them go an hour early.

“Enjoy your holidays,” he called out.

Tim and Ellie didn’t need to be told twice. Each of them quickly shutting down their computers in practically a running to the elevator, hoping to leave before Gibbs changed his mind.

Tony wished them happy holidays and said he’d be leaving himself in a couple of minutes. It was twenty minutes later before Gibbs was ready to go.

Leaving his truck behind, the pair got into Tony’s sedan and began their trip.

“So, what do you have planned?” asked Gibbs.

“I found a great package deal. It’s a holiday fantasy thing in a small town.”

“A what?”

“It’s going to be amazing. Trust me.”

For much of the drive, Gibbs either slept or looked out his window at the snow-covered trees. Although it was well below freezing, Tony had the car’s heater blasting which was enough to keep them warm.

It was long after sunset by the time Tony pulled into a parking lot in a small town. Stepping out of the car, Gibbs yawned and stretched. The sound of carolers drifted through the cold night air as snow flurries swirled downward. There was a lot of foot traffic as bundled up people slowly walked through the streets, enjoying the holiday lights and decorations.

As they approached one building, they noticed a plaque next to the door which noted that the house was over two hundred years old and was on the historic registry.

Gibbs was intrigued by the antique furniture in the lobby. He busily checked out the craftsmanship as Tony chatted with the man at the front desk.

“We have dinner reservations,” Tony announced as he picked up his suitcase and nodded toward the wide, open staircase leading upward.

Once Tony opened the door at the far end of the hallway, Gibbs smiled his approval. It was a two-room suite. The front room had a comfortable sitting area and a small table. All of the furniture appeared to be antiques or at least great replications. Gibbs was especially quite taken with the wooden writing desk. 

They stepped into the bedroom to find a large, four-poster bed. The room also had a pair of wing chairs. The main color scheme of the room was various shades of blue, with a few notes of a red trailing throughout.

There was also a large en suite bathroom. Radiators kept the room toasty warm. The wall between the two rooms had a chimney that was shared between the two fireplaces, one in each room. However, the fireplaces were no longer functional, and had been repurposed for use of showing off holiday decorations. 

Tony sighed. “I asked if they had any rooms with a working fireplace, but he said that insurance was an issue. It’s simply too much of a fire hazard. They do have fireplaces in the lobby and the adjoining restaurant.”

Gibbs nodded. “Where they can have the staff keep an eye on things.”

After enjoying a steak dinner at the restaurant, beside the functional fireplace, the pair took a walk and found that the town had an outdoor skating rink. They were both beaming as they strapped on their rented skates and took to the ice. After an hour of skating, they located an old-fashioned ice cream parlor. Both ordered hot chocolate which was mint-flavored and topped with whipped cream and mint chocolate shavings. Each cup was served with a candy cane, which melted into the cocoa to add more holiday mint flavoring. They also shared a large ice cream sundae that featured various topping, candies and sauces.

The next morning, they slept in, then returned to the restaurant for breakfast, where they found the food was hot and plentiful.

The sky was clouded over as they stepped outside, but that only helped emphasize the holiday lighting.

Tony stood on the corner grinning, until Gibbs asked, “Okay, what’s next?”

Taking off his gloves, Tony blew across his fingers and stamped the snow from his boots. “Wait for it.”

“For what?”

“You’ll see. Or hear. Until then, let’s just enjoy the lights.”

Tony noticed a bench seat nearby and brushed the snow off the seat. “It is a beautiful little town,” he said. 

Gibbs smiled appreciatively. “Yes, it is. And yes, it does remind me a bit of Stillwater.”

Although the air was chilly, they were each dressed warmly with knit gloves, scarves and boots. Knowing their destination and plans, Tony had packed warm apparel and had suggested that Gibbs do the same. 

After sitting on the bench for several minutes, Tony cocked his head and softly said, “Listen.”

The sound of bells wafted through the light breeze, mixing with the sounds of Christmas music that was piped through hundreds of outside speakers.

“I’m guessing that is not Santa and his eight tiny reindeer,” said Gibbs.

“You’ll see,” promised Tony.

A few moments later, a stocky white Percheron horse came around the corner, pulling a sleigh. The bells on the horse’s harness and bridle jingled with every step he took. 

Standing up quickly, Tony said excitedly, “It’s a one-horse open sleigh, like in the song!”

Gibbs nodded in appreciation, and patted the horse’s neck as he came to a stop beside the curb. 

The driver hopped down from his seat to help them aboard, then covered them with thick blankets. Tony was also pleased to find that the seats were heated. 

The sleigh driver introduced himself as John and said the horse’s name was Snowflake, and that he had been born on a snowy winter’s day six years prior.

Snowflake snorted as he moved into a brisk trot as he pulled away from the curb and headed down the street.

John took them down Main Street, then turned down another road, taking them away from town to view a series of large, historic homes, which had all been decorated for the holidays. He then took them into the city’s park, which had several winding roads, each flanked with trees decked out in holiday lights with other holiday decorations settled throughout the festive park. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Tony said in awe. 

The park also had a large lake, which beautifully reflected all the holiday lights. While ice formed along the edges of the water, the rest of the lake was smooth as glass and stunningly reflective. 

Gibbs asked John if there was a place where they could stop for a few minutes and enjoy the view of the lake. John quietly obliged and offered them their choice of a mug of coffee or hot chocolate. Gibbs was happy to accept the coffee and doubly pleased when John offered regular strength or extra strong.

“We’re a two coffee family,” John explained. “My wife enjoys her coffee too weak for my taste, and she can’t tolerate it as strong as I like it. We have accepted we will never agree on coffee strength so we each make our own. Although I do have to admit, most of my riders prefer my wife’s coffee to mine.”

“I think yours is perfect!” Gibbs said enthusiastically, even requesting a second cup.

“You make a great hot chocolate, too,” added Tony.

John pulled out of the feedbag filled with oats for Snowflake, while Tony and Gibbs admired the view of the lake. 

“I’m glad I found this package deal,” said Tony. “It’s been fantastic and has brought back so many fond memories.”

“Me, too,” Gibbs said. “It’s wonderful to revisit the old family traditions.”

“This has been an amazing trip. When I was younger, Christmas was often a painful time for me because I really missed my mom and our own holiday traditions. But now that I’m older, I find the memories are pleasant and help me feel closer to her.”

Taking off one glove, Gibbs reached into his pocket and withdrew a small box. “I don’t think I ever told you, but before my parents were married, my dad asked my grandfather to teach him how to drive the sleigh one year. He took my mom out to a place where it was so beautiful and serene. They stopped at a lake that was nearly frozen over and it began to snow a bit.” Pausing, Gibbs looked up into the sky, and as if on cue, a few snowflakes began to drift downward, swirling around them. “He brought a ring and proposed to her that day.”

Tony stared at the box in Gibbs’ hand. “Is that the ring? You’re not going to toss it in the lake, are you?”

“No, of course not.” Opening the box, Gibbs revealed the ring to Tony. It was definitely a man’s ring and featured a diamond in the center. “I thought it was time we start our own traditions. I would like to make our relationship a more permanent arrangement.”

“Really?” Tony asked as he continued staring at the ring. 

Gibbs pulled off Tony’s glove and slipped the ring onto his finger, then kissed his cheek. “Yeah. I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you, if that’s something you might be interested in.”

“Yes! Of course, yes!” said Tony as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs.

Once John moved Snowflake back into a trot, returning toward town, Tony scooted a bit closer to Gibbs. Beneath the pile of thick blankets, he pulled off their gloves and gave Gibbs’ hand a squeeze. “I’m really glad we took this trip. I can’t imagine a more perfect day.”

Gibbs smiled. “Me either.”

~~~END~~~

© 2019 by Jacie

11/30/2019


End file.
